A War For the Dawn
by RoseSand
Summary: The war has finished. Robb had won the war and now sits on the Throne as the King in the North. Now he must uphold his vows and marry the Frey's daughter. With a new wife and the dead rising will they find a way to each other? Will the defeat the dead and save life as they know it? How will they navigate their new marriage when another war brews in the air. A War for the dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Changed my concept for this story. It was meant to be just a love story between Robb and Elaine but that was boring to me. So I wanted to see how will the dead be handled if Robb would still be alive. How will Jon react and behave knowing he still has a family. I just wanted to explore it. It will not happen as soon as I would like it to be . We do need to establish some other relationships before the War if the Dawn will happen so please stay tuned and enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

Two figures were walking through heavy snow. One of them was a large man wearing a thick black cloak, another was a small woman holding a babe in her arms. It was bitter cold and their faces froze as they walked passed the Wierwood tree and saw and abandoned hut.

"It is getting dark. We can stay here for the night." the man Samwell Tarly said to the woman who was holding the babe in her hands Gilly. She looked around her and nodded to the man. The man who saved her from her father. A man who saved her baby from becoming a sacrifice for the white walkers.

Gilly gave her babe to Sam and started to pick branches to start a fire while looking at the man who was making faces at her son and smiled a little at the scene. She looked up at the wierwood trees to see crows starting to gather there and she went back to picking up wood. They need to be warm tonight if they do not want to be food for the birds.

Gilly sat in the broken keep watching her baby boy sleep in her hands. She was not sure till recently that she will have a son. That she will be able to keep him alive but here they are for all accounts safe and away from her father and anyone who would want to do them harm.

Gilly looked up from her son and saw how Sam tried to start the fire and was failing miserably. She shook her head at the brave man who saved her from her father.

"How hard it is to make a fire." He said looking at her in despair.

"It does not matter. Come under the furs we can keep each other warm." She said and he looked at her with a little fear in his eyes at that yet still he came sat down by her as she put a fur around him as well. They sat there. All three of them. Like a family Gilly thought.

Gilly went to make the fire herself when they heard ravens from outside of their keep screaming and both looked at each pother with fear in his eye. Sam gave the babe to Gilly as they went out side to see what was the commotion about. Sam made sure that Gilly and the babe were behind him to make sure she is safe and when they went outside they saw two dozen ravens sitting on the wierwood tree creaming at them. The wind was harsh and biting their face. It was much colder then before. Each breath that they took it felt like it was freezing them from the inside.

Gilly saw it first. It was the eyes. Those pale blue eyes that came for many of her sisters son. Those eyes that brought the darkness and cold with them where ever they went. Those eyes that will freeze you just by looking at them. Those eyes that you will have once they brought you back from the dead.

Gilly brought her son close to her chest. Between the bitter wind and the screaming birds she knew what he cam for. She knew it came for what it was owed. Her son. Her little boy. They wanted her little boy. Once those eyes turned toward them everything stopped. The bird went quiet and so did the wind. Nothing could be heard but their breathing. They heard the snarls from the darkness and Gilly closed her eyes as she brought her son even closer to her. They will not survive it. They always get what they want.

She looked at Sam who was looking into darkness his eyes meeting the blue eyes of the undead. She could see the fear in his body. She could see he is scared as she was and she was glad she met him. She was the first man who showed her kindness. She closed her eyes as Sam drew his sword out. The dead was close to him. Walking fast. She opened her eyes to see the dead gripping Sam's sword before it turned to ice and smashed into million pieces. Then she saw Sam flying 50 feet into the air as the undead shoved Sam away from them.

There was nothing between her and the dead now. Nothing at all. She was going to die and her boy will be turned into one of them. Into a mindless killer. Into an undead creature. Her baby biy began to cry in her arms and she kept him closer her own tears turning to ice as they fell from her eyes. The creature came closer and the her baby was now screaming in her ear making Gilly's heart break at he sons cries. The undead outstretched his arm for her child when suddenly he stopped in his tracks and began to screech. He was screeching louder than her son was crying. He turn to look at Sam and she saw the obsidian dagger in his shoulder blade. The dead creature froze in place before he turned into million pieces of ice. Gilly fell to her knees and cried as her son was spared thanking the Old Gods for bringing Sam to her.

 **Well there we go there is the Prologue. As you can see the white walker will be in this story. I chose this as a prologue because I love Gilly and Sam and their love. I love how Sam found out about the dragon glass and I wanted to show that they can be destroyed even if it will not be an easy job. They will be back at an later date but not yet. So will be Jon and Danny and the night Watch. Hope you enjoy this and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The War of Hearts**

 **Well after over a year of no writing anything I am back at it again. I hope it a good come back. The first half of the story was written a year ago and today it was finished. Hope you like it. Read and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Two Brides One Queen**

 **Winterfell**

" _I do not want to marry the Frey girl." Rob Stark breathed out and looked at the exotic beauty that stood before him with wide eyes. He yearned to touch her, to kiss her and taste her. He wanted to make her his. Claim her body and make her scream his name out but he knew he could not. She was a noble and he had a vow to uphold._

" _I do not want you to marry her… But you needed that bridge." She has said to him and it was like all restrained he had broke in him. Damn be the vows he needed her and he will have her right now an right there. Damn be the consequences. Damn be this damn war._

" _I hope it is a beautiful bridge." She has said to him and he moved closer just as he was about to devour her lips and ravish her body she and the tent was gone._

 _He was standing at the Twin in the great Hall looking at Talisa now pregnant with his child was killed, he watched his banner men and himself being killed dead by Walder Frey. He then saw his mother's throat being cut open. There was a lot of blood everywhere. The scene changed and now he was at the courtyard looking at the cheering Frey men and then he saw what they where cheering about. He saw his body strapped to the horse but there it was not his head on his body. It was that of his direwolf Grey Wind._

There was a knock on the door and Robb Stark rose with a start his heart beating frantically in his cheat and looked around the room to find the intruder that dared to come in and wake him up. Robb gripped a knife in his hands and was ready to kill. When Robb looked round he saw that he was in his bedchamber in his castle back home in Winterfell _._

"Come in." He said his voice still shaky from his dream and it was Maester Luwin who entered the room.

"I am sorry to interrupt Your Grace but a raven came from the Twins." He said and Robb sighed heavily and rose from the bed and took the letter from the Maester reading it with a heavy heart.

"Lord Frey think it is time that I married his daughter of his choosing and that with all the help that he provided me during the war and that he required another wedding from Edmure Tully as his son who was meant to marry Arya has passed away." Robb said with clenched teeth and balled the letter in his hand and threw it in the fire. He looked at Measter Luwin who looked at him with pity in his eyes

"We all knew that this day would come Your Grace." the Maester said and Robb nodded his eyes turned into steel as he looked at the old man.

"Send a raven to the Twins asking them to make their way up To Riverrun where this wedding will happen. We need to get ready to make our way there as well. Call my mother and siblings to the Great Hall." Robb said and the Maester nodded and left the chamber leaving Robb alone.

He looked at the letter that was now no more than dust and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh and even a heavier heart. It has been a year since the War of the Five King had come to an end with Stannis Baratheon becoming the King in the South with the help of Robb. In return The North is free once again with Robb being the King in the North the Riverlands and Ironlands. They were victorious and killed every single Lannister that lived taking all their riches for themselves. The Great House Lannister was no more than a memory right now.

Year has passed and his family returned to Winterfell and try to rebuild their lives as much as they can but Robb was still at war. He was at war with himself. He was at war with his heart. He had made an oath to marry the Frey girl and he kept that promise in the end but there was a time where that oath

meant nothing to him. When he was ready to sacrifice everything for her. For the love of his life. For that exotic beauty he met in the battlefield. Talisa. He loved her from the moment he saw her. He craved her more than breathing. He took her for that one night he was hers and she was his. That one night where he told and showed her how much he loved her. Where he taster her and drank her in. On that night he promised that he will marry her. They will be together and she will be his Queen. Yet he woke up alone in a bed with nothing more than a note saying.

" _You need that bridge more than me Your Grace. I do hope it is a beautiful bridge and that it makes you happy." It was tied to a string that she used to tie her hair_.

Robb reached for that note that he kept under his pillow and looked at it. Her beautiful handwriting and the content was branded in his brain. He read that note million times over and yet he continued to do so holding her string and smelling it even if it has lost her smell so long ago. Robb closed his eyes his father appearing before his eyes.

"A man's worth is determined by his loyalty and the promises that he makes." Ned Stark said and Robb opened his eyes and put the note and the string back under his pillow and walked to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served and his mother and Sansa was waiting.

"I hear that Lord Frey has asked for his demands to be met and that now he requires my brother as well." His mother said and Robb nodded and sat down and bid good morning to Sansa who was looking at them with curious eyes.

"The deal was that you marry his daughter and that his son would marry Arya when they are off age." Sansa said and frowned her brow.

"His son has died and he needs a replacement Sansa. I need to meet his demands. He sent provisions and help whenever we needed it. I cannot break my word." Robb said and Sansa nodded.

"Well at least Arya will be happy that she will not have to marry." Sansa said just as the said person came running into the Hall with Rickon behind her and Bran at the end on his wheelchair.

Lady Catelyn looked at her children and smiled they were all here and they were safe and for the most part they were happy. Most part cause when she looked at her oldest son she saw sadness and bitterness in his eyes. He was not happy. He was heartbroken. Catelyn shook her head and looked at her hands on the table.

"We shall ride in the morning to Riverrun and tell the news to Edmure." Robb had said with a had tone.

"He shall not be happy my son." Catelyn stated

"I do not care for his happiness. He still owes me for his foolishness at mill and he will do my bidding." Robb said not even looking at his mother who tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Her son changed during and since the war had ended. He grew cold and sad. Long was the sweet boy she had raised. The Bitter King they cold him and he was every part bitter right now. He did not want this marriage. He loved another. Just like Robert Baratheon. Gods be good this marriage would not look like that.

"I don't want to go with you to Riverrun. I want to stay home." Arya said looking at her mother and her brother who just nodded.

"I don't want to go either mother. I want to stay home. I don't want people to see my like this" Bran said and his brother looked up at his siblings.

"If that is your wish then so be it. Mother Sansa Rickon be ready in the morning we will be leaving at sunrise." Robb stated, stood up from the chair and walked out of the Hall. All of the Stark children looked at him with sadness in their eyes and prayed that this girl will be his saving grace.

 **Twins**

Two figures were running through the halls of the castle halls their laughter ringing through the air. They were running away trying to hide as from their Septa. They did not want to learn. Well at least one of the persons did not want to the other one just followed along with her sister. Now they are in big trouble as they while trying to hide away from their Septa found one of their brothers making love to one of the cooks in the stables. They were spotted and when they saw their brothers angry look they both ran as fast as they could.

They sisters found and unlocked chamber and hid there. The younger of the sisters was laughing hysterically as the other one looked very embarrassed and was very red in the face.

"Must you always get me in trouble Elaine." the older one said sitting on a chair and looking worried at her sister blush still prominent on her pale face

"Oh do not be so uptight Roslin. It is not our fault that our foolish brother chose the stables to fuck one of our cooks." The younger Elaine said and Roslin looked at her sister with horror on her face

"Elaine language! I do not know where you have learned to speak like some commoner." Roslin said shaking her head.

"Roslin we are no better then commoners. Just because we have a castle and money does not make us better. Besides our house is a mock of the country thanks to our father." Elaine said and Roslin shook her head.

"We helped the King in the North we are not a mock of the country, one of us will be Queen." Roslin said quietly looking at her hands.

"You will be a beautiful Queen Roslin." Elaine said with a small smile on her face making Roslin blush again and looking at her from under her long lashed.

"Father never said who wed the King. It might be you who will wed the King and will be Queen." Roslin in a small voice looking at Elaine who laughed at her sister.

"Roslin father will never let me be Queen. I would never be a good Queen. I am like the wind always moving. You would be a great Queen." Elaine said and in that moment the doors flew opened making both girls jump and scream in fright as they looked at the door finding to be one of their brothers standing there looking at them suspiciously.

"I thought I had seen you running here. What have you done now Elaine?" He said looking at them but when neither if the girls spoke the man shook his head.

"Father is looking for you two and you know he does not like to wait." both girls sobered up and left the room and walked to the great hall where their father was sitting feeding grapes to a woman who was sat on her lap. She was giggling at her Lord. When he saw his two daughters come into the room Lord Frey told the woman to go wait in his bedchambers and as she was to leave he gave her a smack on her behind.

"Aaaa there are my two diamond in the piles of shit. Come closer I have got good news for all of you." Lord Frey said and the girls came forward. While Roslin came forward with her head down and blushing Elaine was also looking down but her fist were clenches and she bit in her tongues not to speak her mind.

"As you both know one of you was supposed to be Queen. Well it seemed that when Waldron died another marriage proposal came to the light of day. So one of you will become Queen and the other one will become Lady of Riverrun. I will let the King pick which one of you he wants to bed and be his Queen and the fool Edmure can have the other one." Lord Frey said his eyes shone at the idea that his family was finally getting the recognition that it deserves.

Roslin looked at Elaine happy at the prospect to live this wretched house and she did not care where she will end up. She did not care if she will be a Queen or a Lady with her own household to run. She just wanted to leave here.

Elaine on the other hand was angry sad and happy at the same time. She was angry of the way that her father was speaking about them. Like they were cattle to be sold in an auction. She was sad that she will have to leave her house. Even if she disliked her father it was still her home. It was here that she grew up. It was here were she fell it love and had her heart broken. She was happy that she was leaving as she does not want to look at the man she loved being happy with another person. She was also worried. It is known that during the war that the King has fallen in love with some Exotic beauty from Volantis and made plans to marry her but she ran away before he could make it happen taking his heart away with her. So either her or Roslin would have to be in a loveless marriage with the King. She looked at Roslin and although Elaine was younger Roslin was a gentle soul and was very fragile and it was not something that she would be able to deal with it.

"Get packing. We are riding at first light." Lord Frey said and left the room. Sister looked at each other and Roslin had a big smile on her face and. She was just beaming with happiness. Elaine smiled tightly at her sister.

"Come on Elaine. We need to pack." Roslin said picking her skirts and running from the hall with her hair flowing behind her laughing. Elaine shook her head and left. She needed to get ready.

 **Riverrun**

"My answer is no." Edmure said looking at the King shaking his head. He will not be forces to marry. He is not some woman. He is a man and he will have a say in this.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good." Blackfish said looking at his stupid nephew ready to punch him

"The Laws of God and men are clear. No one will force me to marry." Edmure said looking at his sister for help with the cause and she just looked at him with a sympathetic eyes."

"I will force my fist in your mouth knocking you teeth in." Black fish said looking at his newphew ith disgust.

"Stop Uncle." Robb said and stood up from where he was sitting at the table and stood in front of Edmure.

"You fool. You still owe me for what you did at the mill. It was your fault that we had to ask Lord Frey for more help and now you will bear the consequences just like I do. You mill marry his daughter and you will make her Lady of Riverrun and you will produce heirs. Now we need to get a wedding ready so get going my Lord." Robb said in a dark voice. His blue eyes darkening as he was speaking making Edmure swallow the lump in his throat.

"Yes Your Grace I will get the servants to get them to it right away." Edmure said an left the room. Robb looked at his mother and his uncle and left the room to go to the balcony and look at the great lake that was in front of him and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Like his uncle he will also di his duty and will marry a Frey and will keep his promise. Even if his heart does not want to. He will still his hard and from now on do what needs to be one for his family and his Kingdom.

A week after Rob came to Riverrun Walder Frey also joined them.

"Your Grace , My Lord the time had finally come to do your bidding as I did . I helped you with the war and stood by you and you have made some promises Your Grace. You have made a promise to marry my daughter. My daughter will be Queen. Now another daughter will be Lady of this household due to my help with the provisions. I expect that a year from now you will all produce an heir." Lord Frey said laughing at the two men in front of him his hand was on his wife's behind for everyone to see.

"My Lord should not worry yourself with that." Rob said with a hard face and gritting his teeth.

"I need to worry myself with that. I don't want my daughters to be useless and produce no heirs because you will not bed them. We all heard the story My King of the Volantis whore that almost made you break your vow." Lord Frye said and Robb was about to strangle the man but he could feel his mothers hand holding him back and he stopped himself.

"Where are your daughters Lord Frey." Robb said from behind his teeth.

"Well I have brought two of them that I thought would be suitable. Now off course the King can have first picking. The other will be left for the Tully boy." Lord Frey said and clapped his hands and two young ladies came to the room and Robb could hear his mothers relieved sighes next to him and she looked at the two women.

They were pretty. None where to be called beautiful like the former Queen Cercei or Sansa but they were very pretty women.

"There are my daughters. Bet you are all shocked I could produce such beauties. Well at least non off you will complain about an ugly wife. Roslin and Elaine." Lord Frey said and Robb looked at at the two women.

Roslin was the taller of the two with a more slender figure. She was pale and she looked delicate. She had long golden brown hair that reached her wait and big blue eyes and a button nose. When she eyes on her she blushed and her pale cheeks were coloured with pink. She had slender lips. When she looked at Robb she could only do so for a mere second before looking at her hands that she kept in front of her. Her eyes were warm though and it reminded Robb of his mother.

Elaine on was shorter of the two. She had darker hair then her sister it was almost black in colour and she had golden brown eyes. She had full lips and and upturn nose and had more curved then her sister. She wasn't as pale as her sister either. She did not look away when Robb was looking over her and her eyes were hard when she looked back at him.

Robb looked at both of the sister and could not complain and both were very commonly. He looked at Roslin once more and though that she would be more willing to produce heirs and not ask of what he was doing. Robb looked at his uncle and his eyes were fixed on Roslin as well and this time the girl was also looking at the man. When looking between the two you can see the fondness in their eyes for each other.

Robb closed his eyes and although he wanted to pick Roslin and she would be easier to mould into what he needed in a wife which is to produce and heir and a spare and then he can be left alone; he knew that his uncle wanted her as well but for a different reason. His uncle looked halfway in love with the woman and Robb smirked and shook his head. Let the fool have her. If his uncle had a chance at love let him taste it.

He went over to Elaine and held out his hand ad from the corner if his eyes he could see Roslin take a breathe of relieve.

"My Lady will you become my wife?" Robb said with a hard voice and old eyes. To his surprise his future bride looked at him with the same coldness and said in a hard voice

"I will your grace.

 **Well there it is the first chapter. Hope I did it justice. Well as looks go Roslin is portrayed by the same actress who played her Alexandra Downling but Elaine is portrayed by Jenna Coleman who was played Queen Victoria. Now please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There we go another chapter for this story. Sorry t was a long absence life was crazy but here we are. Hope you will like it.**

Chapter 2: Duty and Resilience

 _Dark eyes were looking at him with so much passion he moaned and kissed her once more once entering her body making them both gasp in pleasure. Robb looked at her face. Her beautiful eyes were looking at him with love and lust._

" _I wont marry her. Talisa. Tomorrow ill make you my wife. Ill make you my Queen." Robb said as he was thrusting slowly making her gasp and tremble holding into him and panting in his ear._

" _I love you Robb." Talisa gasped out and kissed him as he fastened his pace._

" _As I love you my Queen."_

There was a knock on the door startling him reaching for his sword and ready to kill anyone who dares to fight him but Robb relaxed when he saw Olyvar his squire. The Frey Sqire who reminded him everyday of the promise he made. Robb sighed and looked at the boy who had no fault in what happened and the promises he made.

The boy was just ten and two when he came here. He was a skinny boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was very pale. He looked fragile but in his service at Winterfell the boy grew up and put in weight and will be a handsome boy.

"Your Grace, is there anything else I can do for you?" The boy looked at his King with a little smile on his face.

"Can you tell me about your sister Elaine. I am to marry her and yet I do not know anything about her." Robb looked at the boy his eyes softening for the first time in many days.

"My mother died when she gave birth to me so I do not remember her Your Grace but Elaine and I had the same mother. Elaine always played with me. She was the first one to play sword fighting with me and took my riding. She loved riding Your Grace. Father was always mad at her cause she could be gone days at a time and her horse was not there. Father was always nicer to her as well. He said that she was one of his kids that were like him." Olyvar said and Robb nodded and a grimace appeared on his face. His wife will now always remind if of the man that he hated and had no respect for.

"Your Grace please forgive me for being so froward but please do not hurt my sister. She always had the most beautiful laugh. I do not want her to lose that." Olyvar said bowed and left the room and Robb closed his eyes and looked around the room and his eyes fell on Grey Wind and who looked was looking at him with yellow eyes.

"Lets do this boy. Lets meet my betrothed." Robb said and the wolf got up whines and nuzzled Robbs hand as they went to the Great Hall of Riverrun where the welcoming feast began.

The feats was grand. The tables were creaking from the weight of the food. The music was jolly and wine and ale flew plenty. Lord and ladies were all laughing and talking. Everyone who had any power was here to see the King in the North marry his Frey girl. After all he was now one of the richest man in Westeros.

Olyvar gave him a goblet filled with ale and he began to drink when he saw the two Frey girls walk into the Hall with their Frey father. The man looked around the room with ugly smile so did the girls. Roslin looked at it with awe in his eyes. They sparkled with excitement and she had a small smile on her face. She had a light blue gown on her and her light brown hair was free safe the two small braids tied at the back of her head. She was very pretty Robb must admit and that fool of his uncle will be a happy man.

He watched as Edmure came over and gave her his hand and walked away in the crowd talking. His eyes then landed on his future wife. Her hair was in the same fashion as her sisters and she had a dark blue gown on. She was shorter than he though not more than 5 feet it seemed. She unlike her sister had no smile on her face but still looked around. She wasn't ugly. She was rather very pretty. Prettier than her sister and her dark cold eyes were big and rounded. In normal circumstance he would be would be happy to marry her but he already gave his love away. He had none left give.

Either way his mother raised him right and he walked over to his betrothed and bowed to her as she curtsied.

"My Lord My Lady. How are you faring tonight?" He asked and Lord Frey have out a cackle.

"My boy I am very well. I smell alcohol and cunts all around the room, I will go and take advantage of it." He said and he left them. Robb shook his head at the man that disgusted him. Elaine closed her eyes and the humiliation from her father.

"My lady would you like to go for a walk with me." He had in a hard voice.

"It would be a pleasure Your Grace." She said in a small but cold voice. They walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridor before they walked into to a balcony looking upon a river. 

Elaine stood there looking at the river and smiled it was very beautiful. The moon was out and the reflection of it was in the river. It was a very peaceful evening.

"It is very beautiful out here. Very peaceful. My sister would love it here very much." She said the looking at river.

"Winterfell looks different than this my lady." Robb said and Elaine nodded

"I am aware of that Your Grace. Always wanted to see snow. Never seen it. Heard it was beautiful." Elaine said looking at her betrothed.

He was very handsome with his red hair and big blue eyes. He was very muscular and towered over her smaller frame. She should be happy that she was too marry the King. She would be Queen. She will have a whole Kingdom to rule over. A frozen Kingdom. She was to move to a cold and hard land. Cold just like her future husband. Cold just like her.

"I hope you will find Winterfell most appealing." Robb said with a quick look at her.

"If I may Your Grace, I know you gave your heart away to someone already. I know the look cause I have seen it before. On my own face every morning. I also gave my heart to someone who was forbidden to me. All of my heart. But unlike you I had to watch my love fall in love with someone else and making a life with another woman. Another gave him a son. From where I am standing your Grace we need to make the best of our situations." Elaine said and looked at Robb and left him on the balcony. She walked away from the man who she felt completely nothing towards. Yes he was handsome and yes he was the King yet she felt nothing towards him. She was completely indifferent and she felt that Robb felt the same for her.

When she entered the Great Hall she saw her sister with Lord Edmure they were speaking to each other and laughing and Elaine smiled. At lest their betrothal was a successful one. Her sister will be happy. Elaine was younger but she was stronger than Roslin. As much as she hated she was more like her father. She was adventurous and never liked to stay in that bloody castle. She was a good rider and she was a good fighter. She was was a good hunter. Never liked all the things that young ladies were always meant to be doing. Even with all of that she knew her duty and that was to have a husband and have his children and she will do just that.

Looking at the people before her who were all drunk and merry it is hard to believe that just one year ago they were all raging war with each other. A war were many people lot their lives. A war that was won by her husband and Stannis. A war were whole families were wiped out from the face of the earth and some who benefited greatly from. Like her family. Like the family she will enter to.

Elaine pinched the bridge of her nose a she felt panic rise in her chest thinking about what she needed to do tomorrow. She will have to give herself to another person. A stranger will enter her body. A stronger will she her vulnerable. She became vulnerable once before. It was her choice. She was not afraid of the pain. She never was. She was a fighter pain was a part of it but when she gave her heart away and It was broken the pain was something she thought she could not bear.

She closed her eyes and remembered the greenest eyes she had very seen. Greener than the forest she grew up in. The jet black her darker than the night. Those lips she kissed so many times. She remembered all of the nights they had spend hunting and camping in the forest. She remembered those night when they would find pleasure in each other. They never made love but they were other ways to do please the person you love. She remembered how she would tremble in his arms. She also remembered how they told each other that she loved him and he loved her. How they planned to run away and get married. The plan was too good to be true. They were careful. Oh so careful. She packed for days in secret. She did not need much. She made sure no one knew or so she though. On the night where they were meant to run away her brother asked her to see her father in his solar. When she entered the chamber she saw her father sitting in the middle with an angry look on his face. Two of her brothers were holding her beloved by the arms. He was limp. His face covered in blood. He was barely concious.

"I am so sorry my love." he rasped out and fainted. She looked at her father with tears and anger in her eyes.

"You though you can run away with some commoner! My daughter!" Her father began to shout but she did not hear anything. All she saw as him close to death and their plan failing.

She was escorted to her room and was not not let out of it for two moons. When she did leave she looked for him. Off course she did but when she found him he was on one of the keeps. He was not alone though. A raven haired woman was there as well and he kissed her. Like he was supposed to be kissing her. She felt her heart break and tears rolling down her face.

He found her later on that day in their secret meeting place.

"I am so sorry Lana. I had to. I had to look after my family. You father said that he will throw out my family. My parents are old." he said and she nodded. She never looked at him, she stared into space. He stood there for a minute before leaving. Only after that she let her tears fall and sobs wrack her body. She felt used and set aside. She felt broken. She cried herself out until Roslin found her and took her back to the castle. She slept in her room for a fortnight. Each night she whispered how strong she is and that she will survive this.

Elaine had no choice but to go on. Even when she saw his wife's belly swell with his child and a raven haired boy being born. She left the day after she saw that child and now she was meant to be Queen.

Elaine could feel a tear falling down her face before she wiped it away furiously. She was not going to cry for a man who was enjoying the life he had with his wife and his son. Elaine felt something wet and cold on her hand and she gasped opening her eyes to stare at deep yellow eyes of a direwolf. It was almost eye to eye with her and it was growling softly under his breath.

Elaine stood rooted the ground. Her heart near enough beating out of her chest. She was scared but she dared not to look away from the beast. She was not going to show weakness. As much as she was scared she admired the beast. It was beautiful. It was large and imposing. His fur a smoky brown colour looked soft. His yellow eyes dark and dangerous. She felt a rush of fire run through her as her hand slowly moved to touch the beast. Her heart pounding in her chest but she was not going to stop. Yes she might die tonight but she did not care. She wanted the rush. She wanted the fear. She wanted the fire to run through her veins.

She softly touched the beast marvelling at the soft fur before she began to scratch it behind the ear and the beast gave out the sound of content and meeting her had at every scratch.

Elaine gave out a breath of relieve and as smile began to form on her face as she felt herself connecting with the wolf.

"You are just a pup ain't ya. Your master does not like me much but you do. I do not like him very much either. Just do not go around telling my secret." Elaine said scratching the head and kissing the beast head. They came to an understanding today. The beast likes her unlike its master. And unlike his master she liked him too.

When Elaine looked around the room she spotted Catelyn and Sansa Stark. Her future mother and sister and she made her way toward him the beast fallowing along. She needs to get to know her soon to be family.

When Robb walked into the Great Hall she saw many people in cups. All of them were dancing and laughing. All of them were happy. They were celebrating a marriage of their Liege Lord and their King.

Robb scanned the room and his eyes fell in his betrothed and his mother and sister all talking and laughing with each other. They seem to like her just fine he thought. What shocked him was that Grey Wind was with them as well and Elaine was stroking his fur and the beast seemed content. It shocked him as the beast was not very friendly. Just like its master it was cold and ruthless to strangers. But with Elaine the beast was merely a pup that was looking for some affection. Robb felt a little jealous and betrayed but before he could ponder on those feeling he was King Stannis walking toward him with his wife Margery holding onto his arm. She had a smile on his face where as his was a face of stone. 

"King Stannis Queen Margery I am glad to see you come to my wedding." Robb said his pleasantries 

"It is only fair as you have been at mine and it does well to see that the Kingdoms and the King are united." Said the man in a hard tone as always thinking about the bonds of the kingdoms.

"Off course it for the best. Congratulation on the Crown Prince." Robb said to Margery who smiled at him. Prince Steffon was his name and the folk said he was a handsome babe,

"Thank you so much King Robb. I was merely doing my duty as a wife and a Queen to present my husband with an heir. I hope to give him more princesses and princes along the way. I must congratulate you as well on your bride to be she is splendid. May the Gods bless you with a Crown Prince as well." Margery said and Robb looked at her with a tight smile. He was tired of people telling him he was lucky to have a pretty bride. Especially since she was a Frey after all. 

"Your Graces I will take my leave. I shall go and speak to the future Queen and Queen mother." Margery said and left the two men. Both were uncomfortable and uptight men and they were looking for a topic to converse about. It seems that when battle tactics were not involved the men had nothing in common.

"So how are thing back in the North." Stannis asked and Robb looked back at the man.

"They are better than ever. Bolton and their men are taken care of and my brother will take over their castle." Robb said and Stannis nodded with a tight smile.

"Being now the richest family in Westeros must help. Which brother will take the Castle?" Stannis said and Robb looked uncomfortable. When he destroyed the Lannisters he took all of the Gold. There was a lot of Gold. More than he ever needed but he took it anyway. It helped him rebuild Winterfell. 

"Gold helps to take care of my people. Rickon will take Dreadfort. Bran will take the Eyrie as it was my family who ruled there. He will marry and move their next year. He was a great Lord of Winterfell in my absence and he will be a great ruler of the Eyrie." Robb said and Stannis nodded

"I hope everything goes well for you my friend. I know you do not love his woman. I never loved my wife I do however love the daughter she gave me. Men like us always stand by our duty and do things we do not want to." Stannis said and looked at Elaine left Robb alone.

Robb went to get some wine and drank it in one go. Robb never did what he wanted. How could he? He was the Lord of Winterfell then he was King in the North. He always did what was expected of him and he will do so now. He will never stop.

Elaine stood in front of a full length mirror looking at herself. She looked pretty if she may say so herself. She had a grey dress that was far more better than any other dresses she had ever worn. Her hair was in a styled in a southern fashion with flowers in her hair. When she looked upon her face she was deathly pale, no colour on her face whatsoever. She looked into her eyes. Her dark pools of brown were cold and had no emotion in them.

"Must you look so pale my dear sister." Roslin came over to her. She on the other had was radiant and looked beautiful in her blue dress, her hair was flowing behind her and she walked over to her. For the first time Elaine behave her age. She looked at Roslin with fear in her eyes.

"I am scared Roslin. Scared of going to Winterfell. Scared of leaving you. Scared of becoming Queen. Scared of the wedding and the bedding ceremony." Elaine said and tears welled up in her eyes. For the second time in her life Roslin acted like a older sister to Elaine and walked over to her and wiped the tears that spilled over and held her face in her hands.

"You do not need to be scared dear sister. You are the strongest and most resilient person I have ever known. You will be the greatest Queen that Westeros have ever seen. Better than I every could be that is for sure. You were always interested in the intrigues and the politics like father. All the spying and eves dropping you did will now pay off." Roslin said and both sisters chuckled. Elaine nodded an smiled t her sister and kissed her cheeks.

"I will miss you so much sister." Elaine said and Roslin looked at her now hear own tears were about to spill from her eyes.

"As I will miss you. Greatly. You must write to me every week. And come and visit us and I will visit you." Roslin said and Elaine took Roslin hands into her own.

"I will Roslin I promise." Elaine took a deep breath and she saw Roslin take one too.

"Now lets blushen those cheeks. You cant get married looking like you are about to fall over." Roslin said and pinched Elaine's cheeks as they both laughed.

The wedding was a blur for Elaine. She faintly heard the Septon conduct the ceremony. She remembered as she herself said something and before she knew it she was looking at her husband cold blue eyes her own brown looking at him.

"You may now kiss the bride." Septon said and Elaine closed her eyes and felt those cols lips against hers and held back the tears. She felt nothing for this man. Nothing at all ad neither did he. She opened her eyes and looked at the folks around her. She was now Queen in the North the Trident and the Iron Islands.

 **Soo there we go. The bedding ceremony will be next. How will that go? Well read and find out**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter please let me know what you think and enjoy**.

 **Chapter 3: Of Queens and Homecoming**

Elaine woke up in her bedchamber in Riverrun. She opened her eyes and she saw her husband was still asleep in their bed. He looked quite handsome when he was asleep and not so brooding. His face was smooth and he looked like a young man he was. It was a fortnight since her wedding. A fortnight since her life changed and she became a woman. She still as not sure how she felt about her husband. She did not feel much to be fair. In the fortnight since the wedding her husband and her shared their bed everyday. It was not an unpleasant experience. Robb always made sure that she came when he pleasured her with her fingers before he entered her and spilled his seed inside of her. Elaine did not think of their coupling as bad but she did not care for her husband. She did not know him much and he did not know her as well. They did not seem to even care to get to know each other. It was all knew but she was getting used to it

Robb was busy with his bannermen and his Lord and the King in the South and Elaine was busy getting to know all of her ladies the Queen in the South and her new family. She was learning a lot about the people and the lands she was supposed to rule with her husband. Everyone was was calling her a Queen and she could not get used to it. She was always Elaine not a Queen and yet she was one now.

Elaine quietly got off the bed and went to their adjuring chamber where her bath was and called her handmaidens to bring her water for a bath. She made sure that they were quiet as to not wake up their King. Elaine called her handmaidens and made sure they brought water for a bath. When she sat in the hot water she closed her eyes and thought about the last two weeks since her wedding. She made friends with Queen Margery on her wedding day. She was king and smart and Elaine could learn a lot from her. How to be cunning like her and rule like her. Elaine needed as much help as she could get.

She remembered a conversation they had a couple days ago when they went for a walk in the gardens. Queen Margery wanted to speak to her and they went for a stroll in the gardens.

"It is a beautiful day. I am glad that we are able to enjoy the last bits of sun now before winter will be upon is." Margery said taking her arms into hers.

"I guess I make the best of the sun I have now. The North is not know for their sunny weather." Elaine said and Margery chuckled.

"No I guess they are not. Are you alright Elaine. You have been rather quiet." Margery said and Elaine

looked at her and nodded.

"I am fine Margery. Just a little sad. I will miss Roslin but this is the way of life. I need to be by my husband's side." Elaine said and Margery nodded

"Sadly that is the life for us women. We do not get to enjoy life before we are shipped away to our husband." Margery said picking a flower and smiling it.

"I never planned to marry a high Lord Margery let alone a King. I love to ride horses and I love to hunt. I am good at it. Very good. I love my bow and arrow. I do not want to lose myself and be just Queen Elaine and birth children." Elaine said picking up a stick from the ground and swinging it around as they walked. Margery chuckled.

"Then do not let yourself be lost. Be Elaine as well as the Queen. From what I heard Robb is not like the rest of the men. He let his sister be a member of the Kingsguard. Show him you are not like the rest of the woman. Show him you are his Queen." Margery said

"Never thought I would be Queen though. It all seems surreal. My husband … He is quiet and cold." Elaine said and Margery nodded and took her hand in hers again and walked on.

"I have been married to a king and betrothed to one before I finally married and became a Queen in all sense of the word. I gave my husband an heir and out daughter will be the Lady of Storms End when she is of age. I made sure I am married and be a Queen. I wanted it and now I have it Elaine. Now you are a Queen. If you want something go and get it. Show your Northerners you will not be just a meek little Queen. Be a great one. A one that they will remember." Margery said and Elaine nodded.

Elaine opener her eyes and looked at the ceiling of her chamber. She was still in the bath by the water has gone cold. She understood that she needed to gain the favour of her fellow northerners as well as her husbands. She was a Frey. Even if she bares the name of Stark now it was not their choice to. If her husband had a choice he would already have a Queen and a heir or two. He loved another as did she. But they were married and ruling together. She needs to get to know him.

She got up from the bath and began to dress herself. She did not need the help of her handmaidens to dress. She was dressing herself all of her life she will not get help now. She walked in to her bedchamber braiding her hair she was just in her small clothes when saw that her husband got up now and was putting his breeches off.

"When did you get up?" He asked her with a hoarse voice still deep with sleep.

"About 30 minutes ago and good morning to you too husband." She said looking at him.

"Good morning wife. We leave at midday today. Do you want your own wheelhouse or will you be riding with my mother and sister." He asked and Elaine looked at him. If she wants to be her own person. The person she always was she will start right now.

"I will not be riding on the wheelhouse. I will ride my horse." Elaine said picked up her riding clothes from her chest and looked at Robb who looked at her in a little bit of shock before snapping out of it and giving her a court nod.

"I will see you in the Great Hall for breakfast." he said and left the bedchambers and closing the door behind him. Elaine rolled her eyes at her husband and shook her head. She is a stubborn bastard and was acting like a child that did not get what he wants and she was getting quite bored of it. She was pushed to this wedding. Just like she was. He needs to get over it. She was loosing her patience and she never had it in abundance.

She left the bedchamber in her riding clothes and was getting weird looks from her husbands banner men. She needed to make herself known to them. She needed to show them she will be their Queen and that they need to accept her as she was.

She walked to the Great Hall and she saw her sister sitting with Queen Margery and the Queen Mother and Princess Sansa. They looked at her and Catelyn looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Is that a proper attire for a Queen?" Queen Mother Catelyn looked at her with a disapproving look.

"I want to be comfortable when I ride. I will not join you in the wheelhouse. I will ride. I need to feel the wind in my hair." Elaine said and Catelyn sighed and shook her head.

"I think you and my daughter Arya will get along just fine. She is as stubborn as you are not be act like a proper lady." Catelyn said and Elaine smiled at her mother in law.

"I am not a lady I am a Queen and it is time to show those men we are not as weak as they think we are. If I am not mistaken Queen Catelyn the Mormont women are trained to fight so that they can protect their home. So do the Dornish women. They are also allowed to rule if they are born first so why not bring it everywhere. Times are changing. We need to fallow them." Elaine said and Catelyn shook her head.

"You have a long way to go before you get it through their thick skulls. Men are proud creatures." Catelyn said.

"I know they are but so are we and we are just as strong. Even the most beautiful roses have thorns." Margery said and Elaine smiled at her.

"I believe that the Kingdoms have not seen Queens like you before. I am glad I know you both." Roslin said and the woman chuckled. Even Catelyn and Sansa joined them.

They were all standing in the courtyard. Elaine looked at her brown mare and smiled at her. Kissing her head and stroking her.

"I missed you my darling. You have been in the stables for far to long. You will be able to run now my love." She said and the mare whined at her.

"Its a beautiful horse. What her name?" Robb said walking toward her and Elaine smiled at him. She gave him a true smile for the first time. She was happy to be reunited with her horse.

"Her name is Arrow. She is fast like one. I got her for my name day three years ago. I begged my father to get me my own horse. I always stole my brothers horses. My father was always furious with me. He would always lock me away with my Septa's to make sure I did not run away and ride horsed. I always got out one way or another. On a day my father locked me away I got out stole my brothers horse and rode all day. I rode the woods close to our castle. It was nightfall when I came home. Father was waiting in the courtyard. I though he was going to strike me. He just looked at me and left. The next day I had her." Elaine said and smiling at the memory. It was one god thing her father had done for her. Robb walked over and stroked her as well

"My sister Arya would always run away from her lessons and practise sword fighting and archery when she though no one was looking. My father knew. He always knew when she was practising and he did not stop her. He pretended he did not know. She was good. She did get better when she was away from us during the war. Really good." Robb said and Elaine smiled.

"I will love to meet her." Elaine said and Robb nodded.

"Ride safe." Robb said and walked away leaving her with her horse.

When she looked up she saw Roslin walking toward her and tears welled up in both of their eyes as they embraced.

"I will miss you dearly sister. So much." Roslin said and sobbed in her arms and Elaine sobbed as well.

"I will miss you too so much." Elaine said and Roslin looked at Elaine and took her face in her delicate hands.

"You will be a great Queen. The best Queen the world will ever see." Roslin said and Elaine sobbed as they hugged once more.

"This is not goodbye Roslin. I will see you again. We will not be parted for our while life. This is will see you soon my Lady. Lady of Riverrun." Elaine said and hugged once more before Elaine mounted the horse and left the Riverlands behind. Her home all that she known to go to her new home. A frozen land. Winterfell.

The rode was not a easy one. It was long and tiresome and with every mile they needed to put on more cloaks to keep from the cold but she enjoyed it. Very much. She loved the scenery and talking to the bannermen getting to know the people of this country.

She way laughing at something Jon Umber said or as everyone else called him Smalljon. How he is called Smalljon she will never know. He towered over her and was so muscular that he resembled a bear more than a human. her husband rode next to them. She wiped her tears that formed there when she was laughing and looked at Robb.

"Husband how are you today." She asked and Robb nodded at her.

"I am well. We will be setting camp soon. We have less then a fortnight before we reach Winterfell." Robb said and Elaine looked at him in excitement.

"I cannot wait. I want to see it. From what people say it is beautiful." Elaine said and Robb gave her one of his rare small smiles. Not the tight ones he was always giving her like it pained him to smile.

"It is." he said and he rode on.

During the journey they shared a tent. It was expected of them and he bedded her most nights. They had a duty to perform. She needed to produce an heir. She was wondered if in fact she may be with child now but it is to soon to tell.

They spoke a word or two but never had a full conversation. She wanted to but she the words were always stuck in her throat. He came to their tent deep into the night took her and fell asleep and was out before she woke up.

That lasted the whole journey until they reached Winterfell. When Elaine saw it her mouth fell open. It was a beautiful castle covered in snow. It was large and the twins could fit in it thrice over. The Wintertown before the castle was beautiful as well it was all covered in light snow and Elaine liked it. She really did.

When they entered the courtyard of the Castle Elaine saw three people standing in front of other people who knelt before them when they came. One was an older man who had a Maester chains around him. One was a pretty young woman who had long brown hair and big grey eyes and there was a young boy no older then 10 standing next to his black direwolf who was frowning at them. All of them had sombre faces and Elaine knew something was wrong.

When Catelyn walked out of the Wheelhouse she ran and hugged all of her children. She kissed them both before looking around confused and scared.

"Where is Bran? Where is he Arya?" Catelyn asked and Arya looked at her mother with a sad look on her face.

"Mother we need to talk. Lets take it somewhere private." Arya said and Catelyn shook her face.

"I do not want to go somewhere private. I want to know where my boy is." Catelyn said with a shaky voice. Sansa went to stand next to her mother and took her in his arms. The Maester handed a letter to Robb who read it and threw it on the floor and looked at the people in front of him with a murderous look.

"You let him go. You let a cripple boy beyond the wall?" Robb said and Catelyn sobbed sinking to the ground.

"Mother please let me explain. Two Reed children Meera and Jojen came to Winterfell needed to speak to Bran. They said that the three eyes raven send them and Bran let them in and said he was dreaming of the tree eyed raven. He said he needed to go beyond the wall. He needed to find his destiny. I refused to let him go. He threatened that he will run away in the middle of the night. I tried o lock him away and lock the Reed kids away in the cells but Bran said it was no use. That he was dreaming of the dead and the war for the dawn and the he will never walk but he will fly. He was hell bent on going. He would have ran away in the middle on the night if we tried to stop him so I have him provisions and furs and made sure he has weapons and I sent Hodor with them. I tried to stop him please forgive me. Please mother." Arya explained and she fell next to Catelyn who hugged her close. She also heard Bran telling her about his dreams if the three eyes raven..

"I cannot believe this. You let a boy of 12 go beyond the wall. He will die there. He is a cripple." Robb said and the Maester looked down in shame.

"I know I disappointed you Your Grace but Brandon is a special child. He always have been. He is a warg and he dreams of the future. It is a Stark quality some of you have. He is one of them. He needed to go beyond the wall. You read it in his letter. There was no stopping him." The Maester said.

Robb walked over to his horse and looked at the people.

"Let go and find my brother and we will drag him him and lock him up if we need to." Robb sat on his horse and so did a dozen of me. They will fallow his King. Elaine saw Catelyn stand up muddy but holding the letter Bran wrote.

"Robb let him go. He needs to go." Catelyn said in a hallow voice.

"What are you saying mother. You are fine with him going. With him dying." Robb asked getting red on the face from anger. Catelyn looked at him giving him a stern look.

"Off course I am not fine with him going but he needs to go. Your father always said Bran was special he always was different from all of my children. He needs to be there. He needs to find the raven. Even if my heart breaks at the though we need to let him go. He will return to us." Catelyn said tears streaming down her face.

Robb looked at everybody again and walked away in anger. Elaine looked at the people in front of her crying. This was not the welcome she expected. Now they all will have to deal with the consequences. Yet Elaine thought that it was their least of their problems.

 **There we go. Please don't kill me about sending Bran beyond the wall. He needs to be there. He needs to become the three eyed Raven. The war of the dawn will happen eventually. I just need to establish some relationship before that. We will also see Jon as well in the coming chapter but we need to focus on Elaine and Robb first before that happens. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Blessing from the Gods**

 **Mereen**

A small man was sitting in front of a woman with silver hair and deep purple eyes. She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. He smiled a sad smile and reached for a goblet and poured wine into it and took a deep drink and sighed closing his eyes. His heart was heavy and his head was pounding. He needed a bath and some sleep yet here he is in a foreign country sitting in front of a fallen ruler.

"Have you decided yet? If I am worthy of your service." Daenerys Targaryen said looking at the man in front of her. Tyrion Lannister. The brother of the man who killed her father. The reason why she had was forced out of her country. Why she was forced out of her home.

"Have you decided if you are going to kill me." Tyrion said looking at her in the eyes.

"That would be my safest option." She said and he nodded.

"I can see why you would do that. That was what your father would do." He said and Daenerys looked at him with cold eyes.

"And what would your father done?" She asked and he snorted

"My father had no love for me. He made sure that I knew that." Tyrion said. Even though he betrayed his family. People who hated him it hurt.

"I know what my father was and I know he earned his nickname. But why did you betray your family." Tyrion looked at the Queen and smiled sadly.

"My nephew was a sadistic idiot who liked to preferred to torture animals than rule. My sister was a viscous cunt who saw enemies everywhere and my father was a power hungry fucker who would sacrifice anything even his children to get what he wanted. I never planned to survive the war my Queen. I merely made a deal to save my nephew Tommen and niece Myrcella. They were innocent in all of this. It was merely an accident that I am here and then my dear friend who helped me broker the deal thought you were worthy to meet." Tyrion said and she looked at him without blinking.

"Varys. The Spider. The Person who spied on me for Robert Baratheon for years. The one who ordered an assassination attempts on me." She said leaning back on the chair.

"Yes that is the one. Although the actions were not honourable it was for his survival. He was probably also the reason you are alive." Tyrion said and Daenerys looked at him.

"You trust him." Daenerys asked.

"Yes oddly enough I do. He is the reason my niece and nephew are alive and well and protected. Him and my brother although he is dead." Tyrion said.

"Your brother. The person who killed my father." Daenerys asked.

"Yeah that is the one." Tyrion said taking a gulp from his wine.

"Maybe I should kill you after all." Daenerys said leaning forward looking at Tyrion.

"As you wish. I protected my last living family. I had an interesting life my Queen and if your final wish is to kill me I will not oppose this." Tyrion said downing his drinks.

"I am not going to kill you." Tyrion looked at the Queen in surprise.

"I want you to advise you still can speak in complete sentences." Daenerys said taking the goblet from him.

"Advise you on what?" Tyrion asked looking longingly at the goblet.

"On getting what I want." Daenerys said standing up.

"Oh the Iron Throne. Maybe you should try wanting something else." Tyrion said and the Queen looked at him with a death glare and Tyrion closed his eyes.

"There is more to the world then Westeros. Here for example. You saved hundred thousand lives. Why not stay here and continue this. Maybe this is where you belong." Tyrion said hoping that he will heed his advice.

"This is not my home." Daenerys said and Tyrion sighed.

"House Targaryen is gone. Who will support you?" Tyrion asked the Queen.

"The common people." She said and he nodded.

"Let us be generous and say that this will happen. What happens next. Here you only had the support of the common people. How was it without the support of the rich." Tyrion said and The Queen looked out of the window.

"I have a large army and three large dragons." She said and Tyrion chuckled.

"Yes you do but they do not buy or scare people to love you. You need more than that. Who says that after the throne is yours there will not be rebellions. One was already won against your family." Tyrion said and Daenerys looked at him.

"Why do people support Stannis Baratheon and Rob Stark then?" The Queen asked looking out of the window again.

"People support Stannis as he is married to Margery Tyrell the family who feeds the whole country. They know if he is gone so is the food and they fear him and he is a great commander. Robb stark is a honourable man. Just like his father and he was loved by many. A little more rash but honourable still. He was the only one who fought in the war and did not want the Iron Throne. He just wanted to get his family back and make sure his people are free from the Throne you want so much. My best bet would be to ally with him. He will not take your claim." Tyrion said and Daenerys looked at him

"It seems like you almost admire him." Daenerys said and Tyrion nodded.

"I do. A boy of six and ten beat my father and became the King in the North. He had a lot to shoulder and he prevailed. He was the reason my niece and nephew are alive. Stannis would have killed them but Robb let them live." Tyrion said and smiled sadly. He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes.

 **Winterfell**

Elaine walked through the courtyard to go to see Measter Luwin. She needed to speak to him about an urgent matter. It had been three moons since she came to Winterfell. Four moons since she was married and became Queen. Her new house was different. Much colder but very beautiful. People were different as well. Where she grew up although the temperatures were warmer people were cold to each other. There would sell you out as quick as they would help you. Here it was the very opposite. People were warms and nice. What Sansa explained to her that with the upcoming winter the common people were now moving to Winter Town just outside the gates walls. This is where they had the best chance at a survival during the harsh winters

Elaine loved her new family as well. Although she missed Roslin and al of her sisters back at the Twins she had two new sisters right here. Sweet Sansa reminded her of Roslin so much. She was delicate and as a proper lady. In Arya Elaine saw herself. She was wild and restless. Just like Elaine. She gotten along with her the most. They whispered in the shadows.

Robb was as cold and the weather here. He never spend much more then few hours at the castle, he woke up at left at dawn and was back before the sun set down. He was always busy with his bannermen and ruling his lands. He was building more roads for better transportation and making sure that more ships are being build for the White Harbour to help with the trade. He wanted to make the North more accessible and Elaine commanded him for that.

Elaine was left to rule the castle and her people. She spend a lot of time with Catelyn who helped her to know her people and her castle. She performed her duty as the Lady of the Castle. She was also performing her duty as a wife. Robb and Elaine shared separate bedrooms and although they were next to each other they never slept together like they did at Riverrun. Rob did his duty and left for his chambers. Elaine tried to talk to him yet he gave her one word answers. He was stubborn she will give him that yet Elaine patience was wearing thin. She was fine being in a loveless marriage but his Robb was behaving was like a toddler throwing a tantrum when he could not get his toy. He was punishing her for something she had no control over and Elaine feared she will explode soon enough. She was not known for her patience.

Elaine stood before the door to Measter Luwin's chamber where she knew the old man was. She knocked and he opened the door and looked surprised she was there.

"Your Grace what are you doing here." He asked.

"I needed to speak to you Maester Luwin. It is urgent." Elaine said and he let her in.

"You should have sent for me Your Grace. I would have come to you. You did not need to trouble yourself with walking here." the Old man said and Elaine chuckled.

"It is quiet alright Measter. I do not mind coming here. I could use the exercise." She said and the man looked at her and chuckled.

"What is the urgent matter that you needed to discuss." the older man said and Elaine fidgeted with her hands and looked at the man in front of her. Her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I have not have my moons blood since a week after my wedding. I was never regular my moons blood would sometimes not come for two three moons at a time that is why I did not think it suspicious. But the last moon I have been feeling very tired I have been ill a few times and my emotions were all over the place." She explained it to Maester Luwin and he looked at her and smiled a little.

"If you are with child my Queen that is good news. The crown will soon have a Prince or a Princess." Maester Luwin said and Elaine smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

"I know Maester Luwin. I know what my duties are. I am scared. Many women die in childbirth. I want to see my children grow up. I wish they would grow with at least one parent that will love them." Elaine said before she checked herself and stopped. The Maester looked at her with pity in his eyes and that angered her. She did not want his pity. She did not want anyone's pity.

"The war has changed the King. He was a sweet boy but the war made him a man. A hard man. He had to become the person to do what he had to do. I do not believe that Robb is capable of not loving his children. Once he see their sweet faces he will love them beyond believe." Master Luwin said and Elaine smiled sadly.

"I hope so. I really do." Elaine said and the Master did his checks to see if she is pregnant. Elaine's heart was beating. Maester Luwin looked up and smiled at her confirming she was with child. Elaine touches her stomach and smiles softly at the though of the babe growing inside of her. She will be a mother now as well. She always wanted a babe of two. She dreamed they were raven haired but that dream was crushed. Her children will have auburn hair like her husband and her King. She is a Queen and is about it become a mother.

"Are you alright Your Grace." Master Luwin asked her and Elaine nodded. She looked at the man who was looking at her with warm eyes.

"I am well just in shock." Elaine said. She felt conflicted. She did not love the man she was with child with she did not feel much for the child yet. She felt nothing right now. She felt empty. She saw her father wife hating their children just because they hated her father. She did not hate her husband. She did not particularly like him but she did not hate him. She just did not want to hate her child. She could not. Elaine shook her head. Off course she will love her children. She will make damn sure that she will. This child will be her pride and joy.

She left the chamber and walked to her husbands solar. She found him there writing a letter. He did not even look at her when she entered.

"Who are you writing to?" Elaine asked and he looked at her and sighed and threw his quill down. He looked at her with a frustrated look and Elaine just raised her eyebrow and looked at him challenging. She was done with his bullshit. Her eyes were hard and challenging and Robb saw that. She saw him battling with himself before he slumped on his chair like he was defeated and looked up at Elaine.

"Some of the Lords from the South do not want to trade with us. They believe that as we are our own country we need to fend for ourselves. They refuse to send grains and cattle to us. With the winter coming we wont be able to fend for ourselves. Not on the rations that we have. " He said and Elaine sighed and sat in front of him looking at him.

"That is because the Southern Lords are not like the one in the North. They are selfish and would rather look after their own people not outsiders." Elaine said.

"I know what the Southern Lords are like I fought them. I beat them. I know how they think." Rob said on a loud voice making Elaine look at him with a shake of his head.

"Yes you fought and beat them husband but I lived with them all my life. They will not give you something without having anything in return and I am afraid that they do not wish anything that the North has to offer besides one thing." Naida said her tone hard but the voice level. She dealt with angry and entitled men most of her life at the twins

"What is the think that they want fro the North then wife." Robb said and Elaine crossed her arms and looked at Robb.

"Daughter." Elaine and and Robb finally understood what she meant.

"Every Southern Lord wants their daughter to marry a great Lord. Family ties makes you powerful in the time of need. They could help you win a rebellion like your father and king Robert did so long ago. You and my father and Stannis won this rebellion." Elaine said and Robb looked at her with a cross look.

"And how did your father help me win this war wife. He sat in his castle all the war." Robb said with an angry voice. Elaine looked at Robb with an angry look. Her eyes dark with anger her bottom lip quivering.

"Yes he sat in his castle. He is old what use would he be in a battlefield. Yes me may made you promise to wed me before you crossed the bridge but without you crossing your bridge you would not even be able to leave the neck. He was the one who paid for this war. Before you killed all of the Lannisters and took over their gold you had no money to continue this war and feed your soldiers my love or have you forgotten that." Elaine said and Robb stood up and flipped over his chair. He paced in front of the window and rubbed his neck in anger. She was right Robb thought. Lord Walder did sponsor his war. Send money and food for his soldiers. He was the reason they went that far and he resented that. He resented that he needed that man's help to win the war.

You have no ties to the South. Well you have a Southern wife but my family was not of import to the rest of the Realm. We only hold the crossing. You need more ties from the South. I am sad to say that the best way to build alliances are through marriage. My family although wealthy have not got much to say. You need a powerful family." Elaine said and Robb looked back at her his eyes still held a little anger but he had a clear mind now.

"And who would be that family." He asked.

"The Tyrells. They feed most of the county. The heir to Highgarden is still unmarried. You have a sister that is off marriage age. Propose a marriage. You have the Southern Crown on your side, they have their part of the North there and the Tyrells will send us food. Anyway I do believe that the Queen was planning a betrothal between her brother and your sister before when she was still in Kings Landing and your sister was agreeable to it." Elaine said with a small smile. Robb looked at her with narrow eyes.

"My sister was agreeable to it as she wanted to leave King Landing any way possible. She might not be so agreeable now." Robb said and Elaine narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Well ask her then. She is you sister and she needs to marry eventually." Elaine said her voice was hard and the tone did not allow challenging. Rob pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he was complementing the idea. Elaine looked at him with a smug face. She knew it was a good idea. As much as she hated to admit that she was her father daughter and her mind was always ready to plot an idea or two.

When Robb looked at her he looked defeated. Robb understood that his wife was not a timid woman that will do as she was told he and sing and dace and birth children. She was smart and she knew the way that the Lord though. She made smart decisions and he understood her council was valuable. This was the first time he saw his wife as a person rather than his wife. He saw her as a woman that was different than any other one that he knew.

"I will ask her." Robb said and closed his eyes.

"Something else is bothering you?" Elaine asked and Robb looked at her. He was battling himself to tell her or not. She saw him fighting that battle again. She was a little insulted that he did not trust her.

"I have many propositions for my brother to marry as well. Rickon will move to Dreadfort and rule the lands there. So many to chose from." Robb said and Elaine nodded.

"Your sister will help you to get connection in the South. Rickon can help you to get connections in the North. Marry him to a Northern house. Show them your gratitude to your bannermen." Elaine said and Robb looked at her impressed and Elaine chuckled at that.

"I might dislike my father but when it came to politics he was good. He knew what he had to do to make sure our family were better after the war. He was cunning and I inherited that I am afraid." Elaine said and Robb shook his head but there was a small smile on his face

"Why did you come here." Robb asked and Elaine looked at him with a serious look

"I am with child." She said and she saw Robb take a huge breath and blew it out. He slumped down on his chair and looked at Elaine.

"Are you well?" Elaine asked worried that her husband was not ready. Well neither is she and her reaction was not better.

"Are you well?" He asked and Elaine nodded.

"I think I am. We knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later. You need an heir." Elaine said and Robb nodded.

"I am glad. The castle needs a reason to smile again. It is not been the same since Bran left. My mother never smiles now and Arya blames herself. The babe is a blessing from the Gods." Robb said and Elaine smiled at him a little. She knew Robb took that very hard.

"Well I will leave you now so you can go back to your work. Write to Highgarden ask the Lord if he will accept the betrothal." Elaine said and Robb nodded as she left.

Moons flew passed and she was getting bigger. Her pregnancy was easy. She felt a little sick at the beginning and she felt sleepy but it was I was easy. Easier than she thought. She was eating plenty. She took the time to get to know more about the North and its people. She liked her new home. She easily adapted. She loved Arya and she gotten will with Sansa. Catelyn was involved in her pregnancy and was helping her through. She was very grateful for it. Elaine needed help as much as she hates to admit it.

She was in the Royal nursery with Catelyn preparing it. It looked beautiful with the crib already waited for her new baby. She was a week or two away from giving birth and she wanted to get everything ready. Her fears that she would hate her child disappeared cause as she felt her babe move for the first time she never felt any grater love then that. She could not wait for the child to come to this world. She wanted to meet whomever she had inside her.

"This is the crib that Robb was sleeping when we came to Winterfell after the war. He was a lively babe but inly crying when he was hungry. Then Sansa slept in that crib. Crying day and night. Demanding my attention. Then Arya slept in here. Then Bran. They were my easiest children. They barely cried at all. Not even when they were hungry. I had to come in here and feed them. Rickon. Ah my boy. Oh he was a angry little red thing. I still remember their little faces. My children. My pride and joy. I hope that the crib will serve you as well as it did not me and that you will have many beautiful children sleeping in that crib." Catelyn said with tears in her eyes. Elaine looked at her and smiled her own tears pooling in her eyes. The two women hugged each other when the door to the chamber burst opened an Sansa came running through the door with a bug smile on her face.

"I am betrothed mother. I will be wed to the heir to Highgarden." Sansa said and Elaine looked at her and smiled. She knew that this will be a great match. A beauty like Sansa cannot be hid away in the cold North. A beauty like Sansa deserves a beautiful home. Like Highgarden. She will be happy there.

"Oh Sansa." Catelyn said and started to cry. Sansa lost her beautiful smile and come over to her mother.

"Are you not happy for me?" She asked and Catelyn wiped her tears.

"I am happy if you are my love. I just do not want to lose you. It is a sad day when I have to say goodbye to you and you will be so far away." Catelyn said and Sansa hugged her.

"I know mother but it is time. I am ready to be a wife and a mother. I want to have what you and father had." Sansa said and Catelyn smiled,

"You will be a beautiful wife my love." Catelyn said and Elaine smiled. She was about to say something when the sound from her mouth turned to a grunt as the babe kicked her hard in the stomach. She touched her stomach and the babe kicked and kicked hard until she was doubled in pain clutching at her stomach and whimpering in pain. The pain moved to her back as well and Elaine fell to her knees.

The two redhead saw her and moved to help her up as Elaine cried out and clutched her her stomach as one long pain hit her.

"The babe. It is coming." Elaine said and cried out again and she felt two women taking her off the floor and started to walk.

"We need to get you to a bed chamber." Catelyn said and Elaine nodded and walked with them. It was the longest walk of her life. They had to stop a few times as the pain hit her. On the way she felt water dripping down her leg. Once in the bedchamber her handmaidens saw her and helped her to out of the dress and to the bed where she lay the and screamed in pain.

"Get the Maester. He needs to be here. Tell the King as well. He needs to know." Catelyn said and they nodded and left before she looked at Elaine who looked at her with a scared look in her face.

"There is nothing to be scared off. You will be fine." Catelyn said and Elaine nodded.

Maester Luwin came to the chamber and looked at his Queen and smiled. He looked over and examined her. The babe was not ready yet.

Elaine laboured for the rest of the day and for the whole night. By morning time she was exhausted but it was time. She felt the need to push.

"My Queen the babe is ready to come. You need to push once the pain come. A big push Your Grace." Maester Luwin said and opened her legs. She grabbed onto the sheets and onto Catelyn hand and she screamed as she pushed with all her might her whole body trembling with the force. She fell on the bed and took a breath when with another scream she pushed. Hard again. Tears were falling down her face mixing with her sweat. Her hair was stuck to her face and neck. When she fell down to the bed this time she felt like all of the energy left her body. The whole room was spinning, there was ringing in her ears and her vision blurred.

"I can see the head. A brown head my Queen. Just some more pushes and the baby will come." The Master said and Elaine shook her head.

"I cannot. I have not got the strength." Elaine said breathlessly and started to cry.

"You must Your Grace. There is a lot of blood. If you do not push you and the babe might die." The older man said and Catelyn took her hand and wiped some of the sweat from her face with a cloth.

"Elaine you must push. You must or the babe will die." She said and Elaine nodded. With all of her might she pushed again and again. The pain was blinding her. She felt like she was barely there but she pushed with all she could until in the distance she heard a babe's cry. It was a beautiful cry and she smiled through the tears. She fell in the bed exhausted. Her vision blurred. Blackness taking over her.

"A daughter Your Grace. You have a little Princess." She could hear before blackness took over her and she was there no more.

 **Well there we go. Robb has a daughter. Do you think he will be happy with that? Well poor Elaine had to go through a traumatic birth. She is a smart woman and not one that will be silenced and take Robb's bullshit and he needs a wife like that. At least the spoke to each other for more than five minutes. Tyrion is alive and at Mereen. And so is the youngest children. Myrcella and Tommen. The children had nothing to do with the war and Robb was not going to kill them and Tyrion talked hi way out of dying heh. They will have a role to play in the war to come do not worry.** **Hope you enjoy this story and will review and read on.**


End file.
